


Waitin' On The Sky (to fall)

by Firecast_Omega, IceCast_ALPHA



Series: Star Wars/ HP AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But not a lot of Ocs, F/M, Gryffindor!Finn, Half-Blood!Poe Dameron, Hufflepuff!Poe Dameron, M/M, Muggle-born!Rey, OC's - Freeform, Pure-Blood!Ben Solo, Pure-Blood!Finn, Ravenclaw!Rey, Slytherin!Ben Solo, They arent a main part dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-04-25 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecast_Omega/pseuds/Firecast_Omega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCast_ALPHA/pseuds/IceCast_ALPHA
Summary: As the year starts, Rey and her friends: Ben, Finn, and Poe have to find a way to stop the dark lord Snoke from rising. The "prophecy" depends on all of them to work together, and do what others failed to do. But, can they succeed?And as their relationships grow, can they accept each other fully?Or will it all crash and burn?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars/ HP AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603126
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Waitin' On The Sky (to fall)

Chapter One: The Start

Rey's eyes opened, a glimpse of excitement showed in them.

She was finally eleven! She quickly got off her bed, and started to get ready. Once heading towards the living room, she noticed that it was quiet. She looked around, confused. Where was everyone? It was suddenly getting cold.

She began to shiver. Why was she shivering? 

Rey tucked one of her long shirts up, and saw the Mark that was on her arm. It felt different.

A bad different. Then, her headache came. 

Pain swarmed through her head. It was not a normal headache. 

Not again... she cursed to herself. 

_"Rey. Rey!_" a voice called out, behind her. She turned around, and then everything felt normal, again. She breathed in a sigh of relief, as she noticed one of the younger girls from the orphanage, stared up at her. 

She glanced at Rey, her eyes widened, before she ran up to Rey and gave her a hug. "You're turning eleven!" The girl squealed, excited. Then she added,"Did you have another one of those, Moments?"

She was referring to how Rey had the headaches.

"Yes," she answered,"but it's gone now." 

The girl, Lani, gave her a quick nod, before rushing to the table. 

The rest of the orphanage gathered together, ready to celebrate Rey's eleventh birthday. Rey noticed the presents on the living room table, and she grinned to herself. 

Before opening her mail cards first, she looked up to everyone. "Thank you." She said, looking up to each and every one in the orphanage, happiness growing inside her. 

The rest of them nodded, preparing themselves for what the first card was.

A couple cards go by, and the last one Rey saw was signed for her, but glanced as she was shocked to when she opened it up.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _ WIZARDRY

    Dear Ms. Skywalker.

    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

    Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

    Yours sincerely, Leia Organa. 

Deputy Headmistress. 

    UNIFORM

    First-year students will require: 

    1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
    2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
    3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
    4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

    Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

    COURSE BOOKS
    

    All students should have a copy of each of the following:

     _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

    _by Miranda Goshawk_

     _A History of Magic_

    _by Bathilda Bagshot_

     _Magical Theory_

    _by [Adalbert Waffling](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Adalbert_Waffling)_

     _[A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/A_Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Transfiguration)_

    _by [Emeric Switch](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Emeric_Switch)_

     _[One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Magical_Herbs_and_Fungi)_

    _by [Phyllida Spore](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Phyllida_Spore)_

     _[Magical Drafts and Potions](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Magical_Drafts_and_Potions)_

    _by [Arsenius Jigger](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Arsenius_Jigger)_

     _[Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them)_

    _by [Newt Scamander](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Newton_Scamander)_

     _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

    _by [Quentin Trimble](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quentin_Trimble)_

    OTHER EQUIPMENT

    

    1[ wand](csd)
    [1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)](csd)
    [1 set glass or crystal phials](csd)
    [1 telescope](csd)
    [1 set brass scales](csd)

    Students may also bring, if they desire, an [owl](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Owl) OR a [cat](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cat) OR a [toad](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Toad).

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"What's that about?" Mary- an orphan around the same age as Rey asked. staring at the letter in awe.

Rey smiled proudly. "An acceptance letter."

"For what?" Another orphan next to her asked.

"A school called Hogwarts."

\---- --- --- -- ------ - -- - 

I dont know if this is any good right now, but I am excited for the series! -----....---- 

ALSO. I will be doing each of Rey's years, and Ben Solo, Poe D, and Finn will be involved a lot in those years since I love every one of them! 

Thanks for reading.

Chapters will get longer as the story grows


End file.
